


Manteniendo Secretos

by BlueMorpho1111



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humorous Ending, M/M, Potions, Veritaserum
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMorpho1111/pseuds/BlueMorpho1111
Summary: Un grupo de Slytherins con un plan y una poción prohibida. ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Manteniendo Secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción autorizada de Clemandben en Tumblr

El primer indicio para Draco de que algo estaba mal ocurrió durante el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, cuando le dijo a Greg que su hábito de comer dos arenques cada mañana le dejaba completamente disgustado.

Draco no sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras. Habían volado de su boca, rápidas como una escoba, rudas y maleducadas. Su madre habría estado bastante avergonzada de él. 

Las manos de Draco volaron a su boca. ¿Había sido maldecido? ¿Le habría llegado un hechizo durante DCAO?

Fue sólo cuando miró a través de la mesa de Slytherin que fue recompensado con una respuesta. Pansy y Daphne estaban riendo dentro de sus platos de Cheeri-Owls.

Les dio la mirada Malfoy más intimidante. 

"¿Qué, exactamente, han hecho? Demandó Draco. ¿Y Pansy? Tu flequillo es demasiado desagradable para la forma de tu cara-"

Draco cerró su boca en absoluto shock. Las palabras habían burbujeado y salido fuera de su boca como un caldero desbordante.

Pansy frunció el ceño, estrechando sus ojos antes de hablar. 

"Veritaserum" dijo, sacando su espejo de mano del fondo de su cartera. Observó su reflejo antes de continuar. "Tienes que saber que mi flequillo es perfecto. Daphs y yo añadimos unas cuantas gotas a tu jugo de calabaza esta mañana, Draco. Sabíamos que tienes Pociones con Potter esta mañana... Nunca admitirás tus sentimientos sin un poco de ayuda, cariño."

Daphne intervino. "¡Te le quedas mirando cada vez que entra! Es tu único tema de conversación! ¡Potter esto! ¡Potter lo otro! Dile la verdad, por favor. No podemos soportar otro momento de tu sufrimiento!

Draco masajeó su frente con sus dedos.

Realmente tenía los peores amigos. 

~*~*~

Potter lucía tan grandioso como siempre cuando se sentó cerca de Draco para su clase de Pociones.

"Pans me drogó con Veritaserum", Draco susurró inmediatamente. No tenía sentido esconder la verdad. "¡Me está haciendo decir algunas cosas terriblemente extrañas, Potter! Como que eres el mago más guapo que jamás he visto... Y que sueño con besarte cada noche... Y que te amo."

Harry se rió ante la confesión de Draco. 

"Merlin, Draco, ustedes los Slytherins tienen algunas ideas bizarras sobre la amistad. Diles que estamos saliendo y sácalos de su miseria."


End file.
